


three days & no nights

by aritza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Celebrations, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, weird ass celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: to celebrate Nico and Will's engagement, the big three boys drink for three days straightsshenanigans ensue and their significant others are done





	three days & no nights

**Author's Note:**

> based on a scene from decendants of the sun ep 13

“What the fuck happened and what the hell is this mess?” 

Piper and Annabeth stood over their husbands and Nico, all three looked drunk off their asses. Nico’s boyfri- _finace,_ Will was the only one who looked sober. 

“Thank the gods you guys are here! Why did you guys come so late!?”, Will absolutely _done,_ “I’ve been here for three hours making sure they don’t do anything stupid! They said in celebration of Neek's and I’s engagement that they would be drunk for three days! Three days!! _Holy Hades._  You know, here take care of your husbands and Nico please. I need to clean up the kitchen.”

Will stood up to take a much needed break. 

“What the hell, Percy. Sometimes I ask myself why I put up with you for so long.”, Annabeth said, brushing some hair out of Percy’s half asleep face. 

He _still_ drools. 

“I leave you alone for 12 hours, Jason, and this is what I come back to. What am I going to do with you?”, Piper looked like she either wanted to punch Jason  or kiss him. 

“I feel you, two!”, Will shouted from the kitchen.

They watched as Jason and Nico poked at Percy’s cheeks. Percy lazily opened his eyes and swatted them away.

 _Boys_. 

“Jason! Psst, Look at the blonde who just came in! She’s _so_ pretty.” , Percy put his face in his hand and admired Annabeth with wide eyes. 

“Shut up. Her friend is _way_ prettier _.”,_ Jason said, pointing at Piper. 

“No way! The boy who left. He’s _beautiful_.”, Nico said, shoving his cousins faces. 

“Nope! She’s prettier. Look. Look at those _eyes_. Holy shit.”

“Jason! She’s staring at me! What do I do? Do you think she thinks I’m pretty, too?”, Percy shook his cousin. 

“Guys. Shut up! The boy came back! He’s right there! How’s my hair?”, Nico said, fiddling with his black locks self consciously. 

Will stood by the women and smiled at his fiancé. 

“Oh my gods! He smiled! I think I’m in _love_.”, Nico ‘whispered’ to the other two. Jason and Percy started cheering. 

Piper, Annabeth, and Will made eye contact. 

No matter what they did, they were stuck with these three idiots. 

They were idiots, but at least they were _their_ idiots.  

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for readin !!!!!!
> 
> thank u for those who leave all the comments below
> 
> ari xxx  
> tumblrs  
> voltron / pjo @ so-langelo  
> bnha @ a-mite


End file.
